Park Soo Ah
Perfil *'Nombre: '리지 / Lizzy thumb|270px|Lizzy *'Nombre real:' 박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos:' Elizabeth, Lizzy Bizzy, Beagle & Satoori. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, modelo, actriz, MC, rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 31-Julio-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busán, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''170cm *'Peso: 44kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) Cameo *Akuryo Byoto como Tehi (2013) cameo Ep.3.4) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Temas para dramas *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *White Curse of the Melody(2011) / Cameo *Demon Ward (TBS, 2013) Programas de TV *Invincible Youth (2010) Ep43 *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2010) *Happy Together (2010) Ep156.208 *Running Man (SBS 2010-2011) *Strong Heart (SBS 2010) *Star King (2011) Ep196.202.238.239 *Weekly Idol (SBS 2011) *Star Couple Challenge (2011) *HELLO (KBS2 2011) *We Got Married (2011) Ep114.115 *Lunar New Year Special (2011 SBS) *Talk Show Hello (2012) *Pit-Pat-Shake (SBS 2012) *Weekly Idol (2013) *Star King (2013) Ep320.322 *Radio Star (2013) *SNL Korean (2013) ft. (Nana, Raina and Kahi) Anuncios *MIXXO (2013) Ft After School and Son Dambi *Kiss Me CF (2013) *Landrofer (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) ft Lee Seung Gi *New New Balance CF (2011) Feat. NU'EST (JR , Ren , Min Hyun ) Colaboraciones *Cosmetic - Andup ft Lizzy *Son Dambi -Saturday night(Baile) *Intro Clip de Pledis - Lizzy- Take a bow Vídeos Musicales *Clap - Teen Top Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School'After School, Orange Caramel *'Subgrupo: ' AS BLUE, Mystic White. *'Club de fans:'Lizzbians / Lizzylicious *'Debut: '''En 2010. Después de la pista de After School, ''BANG!. *'Especialidad:' Actuar, cantar, natación, piano y rap. *'Música favorita: '''Dance style, balada. *'Color Favorito: Rosado. *'''Cantantes favoritos: Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Park Jung Hyun. *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett, Kang Boo Ja. *'Aficiones:' Disfrutar de la música, los juegos de Nintendo DS, arte y manualidades, comer bocadillos y tomarse selcas. *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *El Rockero Kim Jong Seo confiesa que su miembro favorito de After School es Lizzy. *Su tipo ideal es Won Bin , So Ji Sub . *No tiene problemas de hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Lizzy iba a hacer uno de los conductores del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (AfterSchool) estaba en Japón promocionándose. *Comento que habia acompañado a unos de sus amigos al programa Kpop Star asi que ella quiso tambien audicionar asi que decidio ensayar antes de entrar y justo cuando estaba audionando un hombre,trabajador de pledis, se acerco y le dijo que si queria ser parte de la empresa Pledis a lo que ella contesto que si. *Despues de haberse salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión , Lizzy explicó "Me costó mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en él; la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía seguido, ya que me sacaban de las transmisiones, después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario y porque tambien tenia que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Fue bailarina de Son Dam Bi en varias ocasiones. *El pequeño Moon Mason escogió a Lizzy como una linda noona. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Lizzy compartió otra historia acerca de su nombre. "Mi nombre casi se convierte en Soon Yo, o Duk Yi. Asi que intente muy duro en convercelo en hacerme un lindo nombre, al final me converti en Lizzy de 'Yeonliji'. *Lizzy se declara la idol satoori (acento de Busan) original. *Debido a la lesión en su pierna, no pudo participar junto a After School en las promociones de First Love. *Ella pertenece al grupo 92line junto con E-young ,en el grupo estan Zico y Kyung de Block B y los miembros de FT Island *Es muy conocida por su lindo aegyo *Se le vinculo sentimentalmente con G-Dragon , pero luego se aclaró que ella no lo conocia en persona, pero dijo que le alegra que G-Dragon sepa su nombre. *En el programa de Weekly Idol se le "declaró" a Jooyeon. *En un programa de radio confesó que le gustara tener el número de celular de Niel de Teen Top. *Está en el TOP de las 100 mujeres mas hermosas del mundo (2013)video Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador